kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Hard (song)
Diamond Hard is an song performed by Kerli. She announced the song between July 21 and 23, 2016, publishing 11 photos with the letters and 3 total-black images; then se went on by posting images with #DiamondHard ashtag. The song came out with its music video on July 27. On August 14, a 360° version of the video came out, featuring creatures that dance around the viewer. On November 16, Kerli released a remixes EP, which cover features the symbol that can be seen at the end of the music video credits. Background and composition Diamond Hard is an audiovisual story about true strength and resilience. Appropriately, this is the first release for which I both produced the music and directed the video on my own, marking an important milestone in my journey as an artist. The song was written, composed and produced by Kerli. According to her, it hasn't a precise style, because surely there are some industrial and classical, but it features some samples of imaginary dragons. She sad that she felt really afraid while working this song, when she was working on it, that she "had to turn all the lights on and play something nicer to shift the energy". Music video As with the videos from her earlier singles this year (Feral Hearts and Blossom), the video for Diamond Hard is heavily influenced by the nine months Kerli spent in the Estonian forest reconnecting with her roots and her native homeland’s rich culture. Filmed in the town of Loksa, just 50 km north of Tallinn, the imagery within the video alludes to a battle of light vs. dark over a person’s inner spirit and pulls from Estonian folklore and mythology to tell the tale. Diamond Hard was filmed on location in Loksa, North Estonia. Just 50 kilometers from the capital Tallinn. About 6000 years ago, the ancient Estonians developed a belief in VÄGI - an innate power present in every human being, guiding one through life. It was believed that everyone needed to take good care of their VÄGI and that the well being of a person was in direct association with how much or how little of it they had. This power can be transferred by word - kind words strengthen VÄGI and cruel words create curses. Even by looking at someone, one can add to or rob someone else of their power as eyes are the gateway to the soul. That's why it is still believed to this day that THE EVIL EYE is the biggest enemy of VÄGI. Vägi is represented by the white Shamanic figure, seen performing rituals like singing sacred songs, throwing salt and visiting sauna to nurture one's inner power. It was also believed, like in many cultures, that the eyes are the window to the soul and that Vägi-harming ill intentions can be transferred through a glance. This is why the Evil Eye, embodied by the dark figures, is the biggest enemy of Vägi. To win the battle between light and darkness, Kerli reverts to her primal instinct, symbolized by the crystal werewolf. "We have this saying to 'run wolf'... you would just cover yourself in wolf skin and you would go and just run with the wild". THE PENTAGRAM: The upwards pointed five star symbolizes the spirit and the 4 elements. Imagine a human being, with the limbs symbolizing the four elements and the head symbolizing the spirit. The pentagram simply states "My spirit is in control of all the elements". I am the ruler of my own destiny. In Northern European countries, the pentagram used to be carved on the walls and doors as a powerful protector from evil. It was also drawn on food dishes, to keep the food supply plenty. Pentagram aka "The Fire Star" used to symbolize the sun and life force. Amongst many other protective and magical qualities, it was believed to protect one from harmful fire. Track listing #''Diamond Hard'' - 4:01 Remixes EP #''Diamond Hard (Reuben Keeney Remix)'' - 4:42 #''Diamond Hard (Curt Reynolds Remix)'' - 2:58 #''Diamond Hard (Flinch Remix)'' – 4:12 #''Diamond Hard (Akcent Remix)'' – 3:09 Credits Song *Music written and prduced by Kerli Kõiv *Mixed by Ago Teppand *Mastered by Chartmakers Audio Mastering (Svante Försbäck) Music video Filmed in Estonia *Directed by Kerli Kõiv *DP - Cj Cask *DP/studio - Brian Ziff *Drone footage - Skyline Media *Pilot - Lauri Lokotar *Camera operator - Max Kazmirevski *Producer - Anneli Lepp *Production magager - Matilde Matvere *Editor - Everett Lee Sung *Set design - Helen Sirp *Art department assistants - Eventech (Adres Mirme, Terje Lavonen, Indrek Laanetu, Andres Merivoo) *Make-Up artist - Liisa-Chrislin Saleh *Make-Up assistant - Signe Mallene *Hair - Intersalon (Liina Heck, Jaja Seppel) *Technical director - Sven-Erk Mändmaa *Gaffer - Andrus Ilp *Coreography - Free Flow Studio (Alice Aleksandridi) *The white shaman / Vägi - Anumai Raska *Dancers / Evil Eye - Helin Jürmann, Grit Tarvis, Anna Maria Kalvi, Keithy Kuuspu, Karina Kirs, Angela Rääl *Photographer - Anrike Piel *Making-of footage - Liina Notta, Mihkel Notta *Special thanks - Eliisa Kõiv, Päivi Kõiv, Piret Kõiv, Carola Madis, Hendrik Relve, Reet Hiimäe, Eesti Kirjandusmuuseum, Ingrid Peek, Hallo Kosmos, Neoon Must (the evil eye ritual robes), Embassy of Fashio, Aldo Järvsoo, Riina Pöldroos (white shaman dress), Kallervo Karu (shaman moon drum), Maison de Fashion and Angie, Madis Võrklaev (eventech), The Crescent Manor Lyrics Gallery Kerli - Diamond Hard (360°) Kerli - Diamond Hard (Behind the Scenes) Becoming Diamond Hard References Category:Songs written by Kerli Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Kerli Category:Songs produced by Kerli Category:Photoshoots Category:Songs published by Tiny Cute Monster Category:Songs Category:Music videos